the light in the dark
by Momo-19
Summary: this is my first fanfic. it's about a girl who grew up alone and then meets a demon who offers her a job and a place to stay.


**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction. It's not really about OHSHC, because this is my writing exam of Dutch. English isn't my mother languish so I'm sorry if there are spelling faults. I hope you like it and please review to let me know what you found off it and so I can know to what I am supposed to look out for if I right another fanfic.**

**I don't own OHSHC. **

Long ago in a country named Japan, lived a girl al on her own. She was abandoned by her parents and lived alone since then. She lived on the streets and helped with everything she could to earn money for her food. She wasn't scared off everything accept for the dark the night brought. Because when the night came there was nowhere light only dark.

Every day the girl went to the forest nearby the village to sleep. She had always slept in the forest for as long as she can remember, the forest is the only place where she ever felt safe.

One day she decided to go and explore the forest for a bit to see if she could find a better sleeping place. After walking an hour the darkness started to rise, so she searched for a place to sleep and immediately fall asleep.

However the girl never knew that the forest belonged to a demon feared by all. And it just happened to be that said demon walked past the girl. Because the demon could see really good in the dark, he immediately spotted the girl. He looked at her and then started to walk away, but because he was really curious as to why this girl was sleeping in _his_ forest, he decided to take her with him to his house.

The next morning the girl awakened and looked around her. She was really confused, because she had never saw this place before and she was pretty sure she fell asleep in the forest and not inside someone's house. She went out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen, where she saw the demon sit at a table. "Excuse me sir, but where am I and how did I get here?" the girl asked after she had gotten his attention. The demon smirked and said "Well little girl I see you're finally up. You're in my house and you're here because I found you yesterday and I wanted to know for witch reason you found it necessary to be sleeping in _my_ forest. Don't you know that little girl's like you should just stay home with their mammy and pappy." "Well I'm sorry I didn't know this was _you're_ forest. And I was sleeping inside _you're_ forest because I have always slept here, I just always stayed at the edge off the forest. But yesterday I was exploring the forest a little bit while it started to get dark, so I decided to stay there instead of going back to the edge." "So you're telling me that you and your family are living in my forest without my permission, you people sure have some guts." The girl looked the demon right in to his eye's not even a little bit faced by the glare he was sending her and calmly answered: "I'm sorry sir, because I had no idea that this forest belonged to _you_. I never asked to stay here, but I swear I lived my hole live alone on the edge of _your_ forest." "If you live alone then where are your parents little girl?" the demon said while pushing up his glasses. "I don't know they just left me after I was born, so I always looked after myself, but because the streets are scary at night I came to the forest because I always feel calm inside it." "Never thought of going to an orphanage little girl instead of staying at _MY_ forest." "Listen sir, I already told you I didn't know this was_ YOUR_ forest and why would I go to an orphanage if I can perfectly look after myself!"the girl shouted irritated.

The demon was surprised by her outburst, but didn't let it see. Never in his whole life had somebody ever yelled at him, because they were all scared of him. "Fine you can look after yourself, but how are you going to pay me back little girl?" "What do you mean with pay you back?" "You didn't think I would let you stay in _my _forest for free now did you?" "I never thought about that, but how am I supposed to pay you I already live here for sixteen years and I only earn just enough for a little bit of food if I'm lucky" " If you lived all your life alone then how come that you lived here for sixteen years?" "The old man of the bookstore always gave me old books as payment, so I learned myself how to read, write and count. That's how I know how old I am, sir." The girl smiled lightly at the thought of how sweet the man of the bookstore always was to her. "Interesting, you can pay me back by doing the house chores, my former housekeeper quit." "Sure I can to that. When do I have to be here in the morning sir?" "Seeing you live at the edge off _my_ forest, you're probably going to get lost, so you can just sleep in the room my housekeeper used to sleep." "Thank you sir." "I wouldn't thank me this soon little girl, after all the rent is going to go with your dept. And you need to call me Kyouya-sama instead of sir, little girl.""Yes, kyouya-sama." The girl didn't really care that she had to pay for the room, she was already glad she had a room. Something she had never had before. "I don't you, you yell at me, then you smile when I tell you you have to pay for the room and you don't even get annoyed by me always calling you little girl. Whole the town is scared of me, yet you … you just keep behaving normal." "That's because I find you much nicer than most people from town. They don't speak to me, they just hit me if I'm in the way and they wouldn't even rent me room like you did. And the reason I don't get annoyed by you always calling me little girl is because nobody ever took the time to give me a name." "Will you still not be scared of me if I tell you that I'm the most feared demon of all, feared by humans, animals and even other demons, Kyouya Ootori."kyouya said while waiting for the girl to get scared of him and run away. "Kyouya-sama, my whole life I have heard story's of the demon Kyouya Ootori that lived in this forest, the moment I saw you and when you said to me to call you Kyouya-sama I already knew that it was you. Yet I'm still here, so what do you think my answer is going to be, kyouya-sama?" "You're an interesting girl, little girl. So you never got a name huh…. How about Haruhi, seeing it is spring and Haruhi means spring." "That's a wonderful name, Kyouya-sama." "Good, starting today your name is Haruhi." "Thank you so much, Kyouya-sama."

Ever since that day Kyouya and Haruhi lived together. It didn't take long for the two to find out their feelings for each other and got married. But nothing goods last forever, Haruhi got sick and nothing could be done to cure her. Then the day came, she knew she didn't have long anymore so she called Kyouya . " Kyouya, I know and feel that I don't have much time anymore that's why I wanted to thank you for everything. I have always been afraid of the dark from the night but ever since I got to know you, you became my light in that dark. I always wanted to be, just like you, someones light in that dark, but I guess that isn't possible anymore." "You're also my light, Haruhi but there still is a way to make your wish come true, I just need you to trust me, oké?" "Kyouya, from the moment I met you I trusted you." After hearing that Kyouya bundled all of his power and transferred both their souls. Both souls went over to the dark sky of the night. His soul became the moon and hers the north star. Every time someone dies both their souls go back to earth in their original form and help the soul to go with them to sky, to be the light off all the living souls on earth who are waiting until it is their time to go and shine with them every night.


End file.
